gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MO-V
MO-V is a resource satellite, industrial colony, and space exploration outpost located in the asteroid belt. It is the primary setting of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit. Located on the other side of the asteroid belt, further than any other colony from Earth. It possesses a population of 100,000. Though it was originally going to be a major port for extra-planetary travel, the untimely death of Mark Bernett has led to MO-V reorganizing its functions and to specialize in the manufacturing of mobile suits. Swayed by Lady Une's speeches to the colonies as part of OZ's effort to bring them into the fold, MO-V's leadership signs on almost immediately and decides to join them. However, its exact usefulness to OZ is debated until their reconnaissance learns that the colony has built powerful new prototype mobile suits called G-UNITs. Upon discovering this, the Romefeller Foundation orders the special forces group OZ Prize to capture the G-UNITs while forbidding any regular members of OZ from investigating. In the ensuing war, OZ Prize completely isolates the colony from the outside world by jamming all of MO-V's communication lines, embroiling it in a conflict for its very survival. Inhabitants *Odin Bernett: Test pilot and younger of the Bernett brothers. Odin starts out as a rash pilot who rushes headlong into fights before evaluating them. Initially enthusiastic about his role as a peacekeeper and Gundam pilot, Odin is forced to face reality as the war drags on. He is a talented pilot with potential whose skills are forced to improve in order to survive the hard task of defender of MO-V - a role that he is thrust into after his brother goes missing in action. *Odel Bernett: Test pilot and older of the Bernett brothers. Odel is calm and collected and possesses a good intuition both in and out of battle. His piloting skills are impressive, but he often finds himself on the losing end of fights. Still, he never loses his resolve to help MO-V survive, nor does he ever lose sight of his objectives. After losing Geminass unit 02, he dons a mask and adopts the identity of "Silver Clown" to continue fighting from within Prize as a double agent. *Mark Bernett: Odin and Odel's late father. He developed a new type of engine that would go on to be used in the Gundam Griepe. He and his wife were killed in a shuttle explosion that was thought to be an accident, but had actually been planned by Dr. Berg. *Lucille Aisley: Mechanic. Her duties include programming the units' systems and repairs, and she is highly proficient in both. She secretly harbors feelings for Odin but tends to be vocal in her displeasure for his various shenanigans, rarely displaying signs of affection toward him. *Tricia Farrell: Communications officer. Her chief duties are operating the colony's communications and tracking equipment. She is Odel's fiancée. *Roga Hermann: Colony representative and adoptive father of the Bernett brothers. He formerly worked with their father Mark and dreamed of humanity crossing the stars. Hermann cares deeply about the lives of his people and is determined to save the colony with as minimal damage as possible. *Dick Higasaki: Chief engineer. Higasaki is an expert at repairing the Gundams and has made several impressive modifications to their complicated PX systems. He even whips up mobile dolls to serve as colony defenses from spare Leo parts and stolen data Odel brought from Grand Chariot. *Dr. Berg: Creator of the mobile suits at MO-V as part of their latest development, he defects to OZ Prize and continues to play both sides against the other by continually upgrading their Gundams. His goal is to develop the perfect weapon and will happily make whatever sacrifices necessary to achieve this without any question of morality. Category:After Colony Locations Category:After Colony factions